


Save Me

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [22]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Blood, Child Abuse, Confessions, Death, Gen, Injury, Innocence, Older Patrick, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Psychology, Sexual Abuse, Trust, Underage - Freeform, abuse victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: "I'm a child psychologist darling, I'm here to make sure you're ok and to help you through this"





	Save Me

**Patrick's POV**

As soon as I walk through the door to the crime scene I see blood, a dead body and a boy screaming in the corner. 2 police officers and a social worker are trying to console the boy but he keeps shrieking when anyone tries to touch him.

Neither of the police officers seem to know what to do and the social worker seems tired so I go over and wave them off. Once they've walked off I crouch down in front of the boy and smile "Hi darling, what's your name?"

I give him a few seconds to reply but he doesn't so I reach over and pick a blanket off the ground "Do you want this darling? I don't want you to get cold". He frantically shakes his head but I put it down by his feet and shuffle back a bit to give him space if he wants to take it. It takes a few seconds but he grabs up the blanket and wraps it around himself, never taking his eyes off the floor but I can tell he's grateful.

"I'm a child psychologist darling, I'm here to make sure you're ok and to help you through his". He's trembling and pushing himself further into the corner but I stay a couple of feet away and wait until he decides to talk. "Pete" "Is that your name? Do you want me to call you that or are you ok with me calling you darling?" "Either... I... I don't mind" "Can I touch you? There's blood on your face and I just want to check to see if you're cut"

As soon as I suggest touching him he flinches away so I hold my hands up to show I won't get near him. "Ok ok, I won't touch you if you don't want me to but I want to make sure you're ok. Can you push your hair back a little? I need to make sure you're not bleeding"

I thought it would take more persuading but obviously Pete trusts me. He raises his hand and brushes the hair back from his face so I can see the cut on his forehead. It doesn't look too bad or deep so I grab a handful of paper towels from the paramedics kit next to me and place them by his feet. "You've got a cut darling, it doesn't look too bad but I don't want you hurting. Can you gently wipe the blood off with these?"

Again he does what I say and once he's gotten the blood off I can see the cut on his forehead and another one on his cheek.

I don't know what happened here but his fathers dead and he's got scrapes and bruises so I need to get this boy to the paramedics. He needs warm clothes, blankets and proper medical care but it's important he trusts me so he doesn't scream his head off.

"My darling, I know this is horrible and you're probably in pain so I need to have someone check you over" "They'll hurt me, you'll hurt me" "What can I do to make you trust me? I'll do anything it takes to make you trust me" "Do you have a gun?" "I work with kids, I'm a psychologist, I don't have a gun or any kind of weapon because I don't hurt people" "You can touch me, no one else can, if you hurt me I'll scream and claw your eyes out" "If I hurt you you can do that, I won't hurt you, I just want to make sure you're not injured"

I'm always good with kids and even though Pete looks 14 or 15 I'm glad he trusts me just as much as younger kids do.

I drop to my knees and crawl towards him slowly, giving him time to change his mind if he's not comfortable. I keep my hands above my head so he can see I'm not holding anything and I keep eye contact so he knows he's my only concern.

Once I'm next to him I hold my hand out and wait until his shaky, pale hand touches mine. Keeping everything slow, I place a hand on his back and help him to his feet, wrapping my arm around his waist when he stumbles.

Everyone stays out of our way so I lead him out of the room and to the ambulance waiting in front of his house.

"Pete darling can I get a nice doctor to look you over? I can get a nice woman and she'll make sure you're not hurt, I'll be there the whole time" "No no no no, only you, only you" "Are you sure? I'm not a doctor" "Only you, only you"

There's no way to change his mind so I help him up into the ambulance and sit him down on a stretcher. I know he's cold and scared and upset but I pull the blanket from his body and lay a hand on his cheek "I'm going to make sure you're all ok, I don't know much but if anything hurts tell me"

I'm definitely not a doctor but a paramedic sits in the drivers seat watching through the window. She quietly tells me instructions and I know Pete can hear her but she's not getting near him so I guess he's ok with it. He lets me brush the hair from his face again to check the cut. Like I thought it's not bad so I put some antibiotics on it then put a plaster over it then do the same with his cheek.

We got a call about the boy's father being abusive and making meth in the house so there's probably a lot more wrong with the boy than just a cut. I close up the doors of the ambulance then sigh, knowing this is going to get a lot harder.

"Pete darling are you bleeding anywhere else? Do you have any bruises anywhere else?" "I don't know" "Any pain?" "Everything hurts" "I know this is going to be hard and I know you're scared but I need you to take off your shirt"

He's wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans so I can't see if there's bruises on his arms or stomach but I presume there will be.

"No, you'll hurt me, you'll touch me" "I won't touch you, I'll stand as far away as possible but I need to see, I need to check you're not hurt" "Promise?" "Promise" "I want you to swear, swear to god that you won't hurt me" "I swear to god I will not do anything to hurt you, you're in pain and I want to make you feel better"

Pete keeps eye contact with me the whole time but he slowly peels off his shirt and sits back so I can see him. He's very skinny and his chest is covered in bruises and old scars but there doesn't seem to be anything new so I'm very glad.

I step forward to try to tell him he's ok but Pete scrambles backwards desperately. He grabs at the box next to him, knocking the contents on the floor while trying to find something to protect himself with. Quickly I drop to my knees and pick everything up while Pete finds a needle and picks it up.

He's trembling so I stand against the opposite wall of the ambulance while he points the needle at me. "Stay back, I'll stab you with it, I really will" "You don't need to, if you don't want me near you then I'll stay over here. You can put your shirt back on or I'll go find you nice warm clothes" "I'm cold, I want to be warm"

All I want is to keep him happy and comfortable so I climb out of the ambulance and run into the house. The blood and dead body hasn't moved but I manage to convince someone to get me some warm clothes for Pete. He's still clutching the needle when I get back but it's less desperate and he seems calmer. When I hand him the clothes he hands the needle to me as a trade and pulls on the shirt and jacket. I also got him some thick track pants and I'm about to turn around to give him privacy but Pete whimpers when I try.

"No, don't leave me, I don't even know your name" "Patrick, it's Patrick" "I'm not supposed to call you that, you're an adult" "But I'm your friend and you can call me Mr Stump if you want but I'd rather be Patrick, Mr Stump makes me feel old" "You're not old, I'll call you Patrick" "You can call me anything you want darling. I won't leave if you want me here, I just thought you'd want privacy" "No, I don't want any privacy, I want you to stay and protect me" "No one will hurt you, I won't let anyone lay a finger on you"

It takes Pete a few seconds but he drops his jeans to the ground and steps out of them. His legs are hairy and very skinny but apart from old bruises there's nothing new and I've never been so glad about anything. He doesn't deserve pain and I'm glad he isn't injured too bad, I don't want this poor boy to be hurt.

Pete's shaking a lot now but he takes his hands to the top of his boxers and watches me intently "Do I need to take these off? Do you want to check me?" "Only if you're comfortable with that" "I think you should check me, I think I'm bleeding, it hurts Patrick"

He slowly turns around and I have to muffle my scream because there's a big rust coloured stain on the back of his underwear. Pete seems terrified about turning away from me but he lets me walk over and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Pete I need you to lie down for me, I think we need to get you to hospital"

The paramedic can see his boxers too so she starts to pull out of the driveway to take us to the hospital. I wanted to wait until he was more comfortable around us but he could still be bleeding and it looks really bad. I don't know what happened but it looks like he was raped so we need to make sure he's ok and there's no infections or stds.

"Patrick what is this? Why are we moving?" "Do you want the truth? I don't want to scare you" "Tell me the truth, I'd rather know" "We're taking you to hospital, we think you'll need a lot of help" "People will touch me, horrible men will see my body and touch me" "You need help, you're bleeding and I don't know how to deal with it so we'll have to trust the men. I'll be there every second and if anyone does anything you don't lik I'll get them away from you" "You can't do that" "I can, you're underage and a victim of trauma so I'm in charge of you, I get to say who does and doesn't get to touch you" "You're in charge?" "Legally I am, you can tell me if you're not comfortable with something and I'll make it stop. I have custody over you at the moment so I choose who's allowed near you"

Slowly Pete lies down on the bed and looks back at me "Patrick please don't hurt me, I know you're in charge and I can't say no to you but please don't hurt me" "You're allowed to say no, you're always allowed to say no. I'm here to look after you and do things for your best interest" "Ok, please don't hurt me and I'm not comfortable with you so close to me like this" "I know, I know, I just need to check you out and make sure you're not still bleeding"

Gently I run my hands down his back, rubbing his back until I get to the top of his boxers. He's been through a lot and I don't want to go too far while we're in a confined space so I take my time dragging down the boxers. I only pull them to mid thigh so he can pull them up if he needs to but this way I can see the way his ass is stained with blood.

"Pete does it hurt? Darling does it hurt?" "Yes, it hurts a lot" "I'll make sure they get you all fixed up" "I'm scared, I've never been to a hospital" "I'll make sure everyone treats you perfectly" "Please don't leave me, I need you to hold my hand if they do ouchy things" "I will, hopefully it won't be ouchy but if it I'd I promise it'll be to make you feel better"

We ride in silence and I pull Pete's boxers back up to hide his body in case people come in when we get there. I hold Pete's hand tight and even when we get there I don't let him go.

A couple of doctors open the doors but I make sure they keep away from Pete while they pull the stretcher out and start rolling him in. I have to jog to keep up and they try to object but I hold onto Pete's hand so they let me come with them.

He gets taken into the ER so when a doctor asks him to roll over I help him turn onto his stomach. Pete buries his face in the pillow and looks terrified so I tap his shoulder, trying to get him to focus on me.

"Pete darling look at me, don't focus on them or the pain, focus on me" "I'm scared Patrick, tell me not to be scared" "You're allowed to be scared but try to calm down and let them do their job, they'll make you feel all better"

I hold his hand and use my other hand to brush the hair gently out of his face. They got 2 female doctors because hopefully Pete's more comfortable around then but he still flinches when they touch him.

"Patrick please I can't" "Shh it's ok, look at me, don't worry about it. I'm your guardian right now and it's my job to take care of you so I won't let anyone touch you inappropriately" "I'm so scared" "Look at me, focus on me and talk to me about something you love, let's take your mind off everything" "What do I talk about?" "What's something you like?" "I like boys but my dad and his friends are mean boys and they hurt me, I don't want to be with someone who hurts me" "Then what kind of boy do you want to be with?"

He whimpers at the feeling of his boxers being pulled down but his eyes stay locked with mine and he talks quietly "Apparently I shouldn't like boys but I do like boys, is it wrong?" "No honey, love is love so if you like boys that's ok, I like boys too"

I didn't mean to tell him I'm also gay but he nods and smiles "Ok good, I think boys are nice. My dream guy would be bigger than me but not too big because I wouldn't want him to completely dominate me. I'd want him to be attractive but not too attractive because I won't want other people trying to steal him. I'd want him to be nice and caring and funny and smart but have cute little quirks that make him more loveable. I'd want him to be trustworthy and loyal because I wouldn't ever want to be cheated on. I'd want him to stand up for what he believes in and always fight for what's right. I want someone who likes some of the same things as me but has differences so we can grow and experience new things. I want someone to love me and look after me, I want someone I can totally trust"

He seems so open and honest and I'm so glad that he trusts me enough to talk to me like this. The doctors have checked him out and tell me quietly that he'll be ok, he just has to take care of himself. He should heal up ok, the skin just got a bit ripped but he should be ok because he's young and heals quickly.

Now that we know he's ok I can wrap an arm tight around his waist and help him to his feet. "Patrick what now? Where do I go?" "I don't know, we'll make sure you're taken somewhere nice because you've been through a lot" "But I could end up in foster care, I could end up with another person like my dad" "I won't let that happen, I'm your psychologist and I won't let you go near anyone who isn't safe, I'll protect you" "Really?" "Yes, I'll make sure any family you go to is safe and if you end up in foster care you'll go to a home with people who'll treat you good"

I gently wrap both my arms around Pete and give him a hug. I'd love to hold him in my arms and not let him go but he's delicate so confining him for too long won't be a good idea.

"You need someone to take care of you and show you the world isn't evil. If we can't find someone to take care of you then you can stay with me for a while. I've had other kids stay with me so if we don't find somewhere safe I'll take care of you until we find the right person" "Really? You'll look after me?" "Of course, I want you to be safe and happy"

We stand there hugging until Pete whimpers and looks up at me "Is there some food somewhere?" "I can buy you whatever you want" "Cafeteria?" "Of course, we'll go there right now"

I care about Pete a lot and I hope we find a family to look after him but I wouldn't mind keeping him for a while. He needs love and I'll happily care for him because he is so sweet and I want to get to know this boy. Either way he's going to go to somewhere better than before and he'll never be hurt that way again.


End file.
